<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Straight To Video by Merixcil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981524">Straight To Video</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil'>Merixcil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daenamhyup | DNH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuk and Ikje make a sex tape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Ikje | i11evn/Shin Donghyuk | Supreme Boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Straight To Video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuk watches Ikje set up the camera with a sense of impending doom. They’ve talked about this a lot, it’s the logical thing to do under their current circumstances, but logic and comfort are two different things and he’s fast learning that the things he’s comfortable talking about don’t translate very well into practice.</p><p>Ikje fiddles with a final wire and a little red light blinks on; Donghyuk’s toes curl, “run me through this one more time.”</p><p>Ikje’s eyes narrow, “you’re not backing out, are you?”</p><p>“Just go through it again. Please.”</p><p>“I know a guy, who knows a guy, who says he can give us eight million won for a decent video of…ya know…”</p><p>Donghyuk sniffs. He does know, and it never seemed like much of an issue until the camera was pointing right at him. Sitting in Ikje’s bedroom in nothing but his boxers, he feels a little exposed.</p><p>Still, eight million won, it’s hard to argue with a figure like that, and for only ten minutes’ work. Donghyuk doesn’t exactly need the money, but he can’t deny that having a bit more room to manoeuvre in his bank account would be wonderful.</p><p>And he’s gotten so used to the idea that as of tomorrow he’s going to have cash to burn, that the concept of not having it seems like a devastating loss, no matter how preemptive.</p><p>Ikje plops down on the bed next to him. The lighting is just right to make his knees look preposterously knobbly in conjunction with the thin thighs poking out of his boxers. Donghyuk supposes he probably looks kind of strange too, not wiry like Ikje but his legs are kind of stubby and his hair is unorthodox to say the least.</p><p>“I mean, if you really don’t want to…”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Donghyuk stops Ikje before he can be persuaded to back out, “it’s no big deal. I mean there no way anyone’s ever gonna find out so…”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“So maybe we should just…”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They should get started, which would be a whole lot easier if Donghyuk had the faintest idea of where to start. On the internet, people in amateur pornography tend to begin three seconds away from the main action, but he’s not sure he can rush in like that. Especially in a situation so thoroughly bizarre.</p><p>“I don’t really-”</p><p>Donghyuk can’t finish before Ikje shoves his tongue in his mouth. It’s kinda weird, because Ikje is a guy and, well…Ikje, and he has to stop himself recoiling in surprise. But it’s fine, it’s nice, it’s kissing. It’s just odd.</p><p>Ikje seems to have a far better idea of how to handle things and so Donghhyuk lets him lead the way. He’s dragged to his knees and they orient themselves so that they’re facing the camera side on, a foreign pair of hands running themselves down his sides, getting closer and close to…</p><p>Donghyuk hisses when Ikje reaches down to grab his dick; he’s not hard yet but he can immediately feel himself falling more easily into his role when he has some friction to work with. The whole Ikje-ness of the situation is a lot less confusing when he’s having his dick touched.</p><p>Besides, he’s supposed to be being sexy. There’s nothing sexy about watching two people touch each other silently.</p><p>Touch <em>each other</em>. Right. This is a two way street, and if Ikje’s holding up his end of the bargain then Donghyuk has some work to do.</p><p>At first, he thinks that taking it slow would be better. ‘Slower equals sexier’ is a very well established formula in Donghyuk’s mind, but then Ikje’s pushing his boxers off his hips and doing something indescribable with his thumb and Donghyuk’s balls and suddenly slow doesn’t seem so necessary anymore.</p><p>“Fuck,” Ikje hisses as Donghyuk fists his cock somewhat over enthusiastically, “easy there, we’re just getting started.”</p><p>Were they not trying to film this for profit, Donghyuk would take that as his cue to jerk Ikje even faster. As things stand he slides a hand into Ikje’s hair and revels in the groan he lets out when Donghyuk rubs his thumb over his slit.</p><p>It’s not so bad at all, it’s fun even.</p><p>Donghyuk is just starting to think that he could get used to being paid eight million won a video for this shit when the door to the bedroom slams open. Hunchul marches in, bold as you like, and is half way through explaining why traffic complications mean he can’t get home before he realises anything is amiss.</p><p>Everyone freezes. Donghyuk and Ikje still have their hands in rather compromising positions, Hunchul squinting at them like he doesn’t quite know where to start.</p><p>And if Hunchul doesn’t know where to start, that means Ikje has to, “Listen, i know-”</p><p>“Were you guys trying to film yourselves?” Hunchul gestures to the camera in the corner. For someone who’s just walked in one two of his friends jacking each other off, one of whom has always maintained unerring heterosexuality, he seems remarkably unphased.</p><p>Donghyuk pulls his hand out of Ikje’s pants and moves to pull up his own, blushing furiously the netire time, “th-this really isn’t what it looks like.”</p><p>Hunchul snorts, “don’t sweat it. I’m in no place to judge you guys for trying to make a few extra bucks or…whatever you’re gonna do with this. I was just thinking that the light’s kinda low in here, you need the room to be pretty bright for a camcorder.”</p><p>“Thanks for the tip,” Ikje purses his lips and points to the still open door, “we’ll bear that in mind. Now please find someone else to annoy for the evening.”</p><p>“I could film it for you if you like, make things a bit more dynamic!”</p><p>“NOW Hunchul!”</p><p>After that Donghyuk’s blushing too hard to film for the next half hour, which gives them enough time to gather whatever lamps are hiding around Ikje’s flat and have a crack and better illuminating the room.</p><p>Donghyuk has to admit, when they watch the footage back, everything post Hunchul is a lot easier to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>